G3.5 Pinkie Pie
On Screen Enterance Hi! Pinkie Pie will walk to the battlefield and say, "Hi! It's Pinkie Pie ready to fight!" Special Attacks Neutral B: Butterfly Net G3.5 Pinkie Pie will get out a net and throw out a butterfly. Each one will do a different amount of damage Golden Butterflies = 50% Damage Blue Butterflies = 30% Damage Pink Butterflies = 20% Damage Purple Butterflies = 10% Damage There is a chance a Dragonfly will come out and give an opponent 300% Damage Side B: Scootalunge G3.5 Pinkie Pie will lunge Scootaloo like Zelda's phantom slash. But unlike that Scootaloo will topple on opponents and roll around. There is a chance the opponent will fall off the stage with Scootaloo Up B: Ferris Wheel Pinkie Pie will summon a Ferris wheel and it will spin. Pinkie Pie will use it as an extra platform. If the Ferris wheel is knocked out after 5 hits, it will fall on top of the attacker. If done in the air Pinkie Pie will ride upward Down B: Want a Cookie? G3.5 Pinkie Pie will offer the opponent a cookie. If the opponent eats it it will restore 5% of their health, But if an opponent is dumb enough to hit Pinkie, she will get mad and use the cookies as a weapon Final Smash: Somewhere Super New Pinkie Pie will get in her Hot-Air Balloon and Starsong will say "Let's get this show on the road!" then the song "Somewhere super new" will start to play opponents get a chance to get in the balloon before the singing starts. After a long cutscene of Pinkie and the opponents singing they drop off on another stage and the fight continues 4 Opponents = 3 will enter 3 Opponents = 2 will enter 2 Opponents = Pinkie just Leaves K.O. Sounds KO1: No KO2: Yup Star KO: Wooooooaaaaaah Screen KO: ooh Taunts Up: Are we just gonna sit here and mope?! Side: We can do it! Down: *Winks* Victory Options Victory 1: *Takes a group selfie with all her friends* Victory 2: You're such a sweetie Victory 3: *Laughs* Victory 4:(Only Against G3 Pinkie Pie) So Sorry, Me Victory 5:(Only against Shrek) "Pinkie Pie is Love, Pinkie Pie is Life" Lose: *Pissed Off* Other Attacks AAA Combo: Two Punches Dash Attack: Tackle Tilt Attacks Side: Swipe punch Up: Wiggle your tail jiggle to and fro Down: ??? Smashes Side: Buck Up: Suprise Down: Two hoof punch Aerials N-Air: Spin F-Air: Jolt Haymaker B-Air: Tail swipe U-Air: Balloons D-Air: Heavy hooves Grabs, Throws Grab: One hoof Pummel: Headbutt Forward: ??? Back: ??? Up: ??? Down: Collerbone cracker Others Ledge Attack: Strong Punch 100% Ledge Attack: Regular Punch Front Attack: Spin kick Back Attack: ??? Trip Attack: ??? Logo Victory Theme My Little Pony G3 Theme Kirby Hat Pinkie's Hair and Eyebrows Trophy TBA :My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure Snake Codec Snake: This is Snake. Sweetie Belle: Copy that, Snake! Snake: What? Who are you? Sweetie Belle: My name is Sweetie Belle. Snake: Well "Sweetie Belle" hacked into my channel huh? Sweetie Belle: Anyways. Pinkie Pie can use my homemade holiday cookies to restore your health and can lunge my best friend Scootaloo at you. And the best part she can summon the Ferris Wheel for her recovery. Snake: Say I remember seeing that Twinkle Wish movie...That one scene where Pinkie Pie was planning to get to Willey Nilley Mountain was kind of awesome. Sweetie Belle: Yeah I know...and she was so brave about it. Snake: Y'know...after this mission how about you and me get some Milkshakes at the Sweetberry shop. Sweetie Belle: Sounds like fun, but don't hurt Pinkie Pie to bad. Snake: Got it. Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance Hamtaro: Wait.....didn't I already talk about G3 Pinkie Pie? Dexter: Don't let your little Hamster eyes decieve you. Thats G3 point FIVE Pinkie Pie Hamtaro: G3.5? Whats the difference? Dexter: G3.5 is the chibi art form of G3 My Little Pony made back in 2006 Hamtaro: Oh hey. I remember Twinkle Wish Adventure!! *Hamtaro impersonates G3.5 Pinkie Pie* We can do it. We must do it. We WILL DO IT!! Maxwell: No offence but that Impersonation was kinda' bad Hamtaro: I know....Now tell me more about her Maxwell: Acording to the Manuel. She can throw butterflies out of a net, Lunge a Scootaloo, Ride a Ferris Wheel and share a cookie with you Hamtaro: Do those cookies have sunflower seeds? Maxwell: Hardly...But be careful. I heard she can REALLY punch because of her big hooves Hamtaro: Okay....Now I'm scared of her.....But I do want a cookie Colors and Costumes *Default ® *Blue (B) (G3.5 Rainbow Dash) *Green (G) (Minty) *Purple (Starsong/Cheerilee) *Orange (Scootaloo) *White (Sweetie Belle) *Black Trivia * G3.5 Pinkie Pie has very strong attacks due to her oversized hooves. * She is voiced by Janyse Jaud who also did G3 Pinkie Pie and Snarf. * Sweetie Belle in the Snake Codec has sentence mixing of her normal voice and G4 Pinkie Pie because they're both voiced by Andrea Libman. Gallery 11091244_647472188718992_8581938791525372445_n.jpg Category:Playable Characters Category:Earth Pony Category:My Little Pony Category:Pink Category:America Category:Hero Category:AWESOME PEOPLE Category:Female Category:G3 Category:Cute Characters Category:Cults Category:Strong Character Category:Tough Girl Category:People who can find a dragon and get back a magic star that's her city's property Category:Good Singers Category:Characters from a girl show that did something manly Category:Rainbow Lovers Category:Pinkie Pie Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Team Toon Category:Guilty Pleasure Category:MLG Category:Twinkle Wish Adventure Category:Starter Characters